


Protecting Him

by Nekokinzy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: For the past year, Rin has been suffering in an abusive relationship with a guy by the name of Reiji Shiratori. He's been abusing Rin, causing him to fall into a state of depression and trying to kill himself. He had kept his relationship and condition a secret from his twin brother Yukio, up until his brother came home one day and found his twin near death on the bathroom floor.Now, Rin is being forced to attend True Cross Academy due to the fact that his brother refused to leave him alone after the state he found his brother in. He's become much more protective of his older brother, and refuses to let anyone near him, except one person. A person who is supposed to help Rin out whenever Yukio can't be around. His name, Ryuji Suguro.Trigger Warning: Self-Harm, Yaoi, MPreg((Sorry for the crappy description! I can't work with words today!))





	1. Finding Out

~~Rin’s POV~~  
Tears flowing from my eyes, blood flowing from my wrists, my constant shaking as I sit on the bathroom floor in the corner, clutching a blade in my hand. My body aches, my eyes sting, everything just seems to be crashing around me, but what can I do to solve it? Ever since I got together with Reiji, everything has just been awful. I didn’t tell Yukio about this relationship I’m in. I don’t need him worrying about me even more than he already does, especially since he’s getting ready to go to True Cross Academy to become an Exorcist. He’s going to leave behind our home to follow his dreams and I don’t want to hold him back.   
I cried harder while continuing to make deep cuts on my wrist. I had been able to hide this from him for nearly a year now. I feel bad for hiding everything from him, but I can’t let him find out. He’d just become more stressed out and that’s the last thing I want for him. Our father died a while ago and before he died, he revealed to me that Yukio and I are actually the sons of Satan himself. Our mother died after giving birth to the two of us, so the old man took us in and raised us as humans. Apparently, my little brother had already known everything about us though. He had known since he was about seven and everyone kept me in the dark until the day I had to draw the sword my old man gave me. That day, my demonic powers awoke, but even though I have them, I’m still weak as ever. Ever since that day, I refuse to draw my sword. I just keep it on me so no one else gets ahold of it. Reiji keeps me under control by constantly pulling on my sensitive tail, not to mention, he has the help of a demon to keep me under control. I can see it. I see it every day that I’m with him and it’s completely terrifying. I should be stronger than this, but I can’t find the courage to fight back. I’m so pathetic…so weak…and so damn stupid…  
Sighing quietly, I switched to my other arm and began cutting into it as well, reopening old cuts that had just finished healing. I just really wanted to die. Reiji has put me through so much pain and suffering this past year, I can’t take it anymore. I know Yukio will be fine on his own if I do die. He’s strong and passionate about what he does. I’m proud to be his older twin. Looking back on when he was just a little cry baby, it makes me smile knowing he’s grown up to be so strong and I’ve just gone downhill. I am honestly ashamed of what I’ve become. I don’t trust anyone except Yukio. I know he’d never hurt me, especially not in the ways Reiji has hurt me. I just…can’t take any more pain… I won’t last through it much longer…  
“I…I can’t do this…not anymore…” I muttered quietly as I started to feel faint from the loss of blood. I suddenly fell onto my side, the blade still held tightly in my hand. I just laid there in a pool of my own blood, slowly slipping into darkness. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the last thing I wanted to see… My little brother standing there with wide eyes and a pale expression on his face. He looked like he was saying something, but I couldn’t hear anything. I just slipped into the darkness, not knowing if I’d ever wake back up.   
~~Yukio’s POV~~  
“RIN!” I screamed as I saw my twin brother pass out from the loss of blood. I quickly rushed over to him and lifted him to my chest. He was pale, but somehow still alive. I shook violently as I stood up, holding my brother close to me. The sight of both of his arms was enough to make someone sick to their stomach. I grabbed a towel from the closet and rushed him into our room. I knew I had to get the bleeding stopped quickly or else I’d lose him forever. As kids, he always protected me, but in the past year, and even a little before, I’ve noticed that he had been quieter but I never thought anything of it.   
I gently placed Rin on his bed and started to work on his arms. By now, I’m used to patching him up, but it’s never been this bad. I had just gotten home from running some errands and right when I walked in the door, the smell of blood hit me. When I walked into the bathroom, I saw the sight I never wanted to see. My own brother slicing away at his arms and crying while he was doing it. What had happened to him that pushed him this far? That’s what I wanted to know. I know I’m the only one my brother really trusts so I don’t understand why he didn’t come to me sooner. He knows he can do that and I’ll do what I can to help him.   
Once I finished patching up Rin’s arms, I leaned back in my chair and pushed my glasses up a bit. I then took the time to examine him to see if I could find anything suspicious on his body. I knew that he wouldn’t appreciate that after he woke up, but he’s left me no choice. I decided to start by unbuttoning his shirt to examine his chest. Once his chest was fully exposed, I saw the letter ‘R’ carved into the right side of his chest. I placed my hand on the letter and sighed quietly. I didn’t know what was happening to my brother, but I needed to find out before I left for True Cross Academy. From the looks of things, I’m going to have to find a way to take Rin with me. I can’t just leave him alone like this. I swore that I would protect my brother in place of our father, Shiro Fujimoto. I intend to keep the promise that I made to our father, no matter what the cost may be, but first, I need to find out when Rin started cutting himself and why he started to cut himself in the first place. I had a feeling that I wouldn’t like his answers either, but I needed to know. I’ll be asking him when he wakes up, but until then, I won’t be leaving his side. I moved from the chair I was sitting in to the bed so I could lay beside him. I wrapped my arms protectively around him and ran my fingers through his dark blue hair.   
“Rin…please wake up…” I muttered softly before closing my eyes.


	2. Talking

~~Rin’s POV~~  
I groaned softly and slowly opened my eyes. I was surprised to find out that I was still alive and in my room after that cutting session I had earlier, but that’s not the only thing. The last thing I remember before blacking out…was Yukio standing in the doorway with a pale facial expression. I knew that he was going to want to talk this out, especially after what he saw in the bathroom…but I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it. Talking is going to be difficult. He doesn’t know what’s all happened this past year. What Reiji has put me through. I just don’t think I’m ready to tell him all of this stuff but…I know I won’t have a choice.   
I whimpered softly and gripped onto my hair, trying to fight back the tears that started to fill my eyes. I went for so long without Yukio finding out and now…he saw that. He’s leaving soon too so while he’ll be at True Cross Academy, he’ll be worried about me too. Damn it, I’m such an idiot. I should have been more careful with my cutting but after my last incident with Reiji, I just couldn’t help it. He beat me pretty badly and burned my tail with a hot rod. I really hope Yukio didn’t see all the bruises on my body… I suddenly heard the door to my room open and when I looked up, I saw my twin brother standing there.   
“Y-Yukio…” I whispered softly. He didn’t respond. He just slowly made his way over to me and sat down on my bed, giving me a worried facial expression. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I tried to look away from him. Before I could, his hand caught my cheek gently, forcing me to keep looking at him. I couldn’t hold back any more tears. They suddenly started falling from my eyes and I couldn’t stop them. I just cried while clutching the blankets in my hands, my whole body was shaking.   
“Oh Rin…” He muttered before pulling me to his chest and holding me tightly. I felt him running his fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down but I couldn’t stop crying. “Rin, you and I need to talk about this. You need to tell me why you did this to yourself.”   
After he said that, I froze up. There were still tears falling from my eyes, but the rest of my body was frozen. He really did want to talk about this, but what the hell was I supposed to tell him? I wasn’t prepared to tell him anything, yet here he was, telling me that I needed to come clean and tell him.   
“Rin. Talk to me. I’m your brother, damn it. What are you hiding from me?” His voice was a bit more forceful this time. It made me cringe slightly but that only caused him to tighten his arms around me. I took a breath and sighed.   
“A-alright…I’ll tell you what you want to know…” I whispered as I pulled back to look my brother in the eyes again. “Ask me anything…”  
“First, I want to know when this all started and what triggered it to start.” He demanded and I just nodded.   
“Right…Well I’ve been like this for nearly a year now. It wasn’t this bad in the beginning but…it’s only gotten worse. I got into some situations and then our old man died so I ended up…slipping into depression and I started cutting myself…” I answered honestly, not realizing that I had avoided the second half of his question.   
“Aright, that answers my first question, but you avoided the second one. What triggered all this to start? I know dad’s death wasn’t the whole thing. Something else has happened and you’re going to tell me what it is Rin. Tell me right now. That ‘R’ on your chest. Where did it come from? Is that for your name or is it someone else? Answer me damn it!” He growled as he grabbed my hand tightly. I flinched badly as my eyes widened. He saw the ‘R’ on my chest…the one Reiji had carved into my skin. I placed my hand over my chest where the scar was and just stared at him in disbelief. He did check my body. I needed to know what else he saw.   
“Is that all you saw, Yukio?” I asked, completely ignoring all his questions.   
“What?” He blinked a bit.   
“Is that all you saw, damn it!? Or did you see everything? Did you see every bruise, every burn, and every cut!? Did you!?” I growled while clenching my fists tighter. Yukio just stared at me in surprise and I quickly shut my mouth, looking away from him.   
“No…I didn’t see all of that… Only the mark on your chest. Rin, I want to know what’s been happening to you because I’m worried about you. I’m leaving in a couple days and I’m just now finding out about all this stuff. Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner!? I could have helped you!” He exclaimed.   
“I didn’t want your help! I didn’t want you to worry either! This is my problem and I’ll deal with it on my own! I wanted you to focus on your studies because I know you’re leaving for that school and I want you to be prepared! Don’t worry about me! I’ll be just fine!” I shouted and Yukio just growled. Yukio suddenly glared at me and grabbed my shoulders tightly.   
“I don’t care about that right now! I care about your safety! I don’t want you to fucking kill yourself on me! You’re my brother and I care about you. I want to help you and protect you so tell me why the hell you’re doing this! Tell me who the hell is hurting you Rin! Now!” He snarled and held my shoulders so tightly it caused me to cry out in pain. He gasped a bit and quickly released my shoulders. I just sighed in defeat. He wasn’t going to drop this.   
“His name is Reiji Shiratori… We got together about a year ago and at first, it wasn’t so bad but now…he’s got some kind of demon helping him out. They’ve been torturing me for the longest time and I never wanted to tell you. The two of them…they rape me, burn me, pull on my tail and just always put me down. I even gave up on cooking because they constantly told me it was horrible…and now I won’t go near the kitchen ever again… I started cutting because of them and I’m depressed because of them but I didn’t want to tell you because you didn’t need any more stress on your shoulders. I didn’t plan on you finding out either but…I failed at that and now you know everything…” I hung my head after I was done and covered my eyes, starting to cry hysterically. He knew everything now and there was nothing I could do about it. I really hated myself right now. I made my brother worry about me even more and I didn’t even mean too.   
“Rin…” He finally spoke. I glanced up at him with tears still rolling down my cheeks, only to see that he was actually crying as well. “You should have told me sooner… Now I don’t know what to do. I can’t leave you alone while you’re like this but I also have to go to True Cross…”  
“Don’t worry about me, Yuki… I’ll be alright on my own…” I whispered.   
“No you won’t Rin. Don’t worry. I’ll figure out a way to keep us together. I swear I will. For now, just get some sleep. You need you’re rest.” He smiled a bit while gently pushing me onto my back. I wanted to protest but he was right. I did need to rest. I rolled onto my side and sighed softly. I didn’t know how Yukio was going to do it, but I really hope he does find a way to keep us together. I really need him. He’s the only one I really trust anymore and I don’t want to be without him. I can’t handle it.


	3. Solution

~~Rin’s POV~~  
“True Cross Academy!?” I asked in complete shock.   
“Yep. I talked to the director this morning and he said he could bend some rules to get you into the school. However, you have to take classes at the Cram School to train on becoming an Exorcist.” Yukio replied simply.   
I just stared at him with a shocked expression on my face. I had only woken up twenty minutes ago and then he just suddenly drops this bomb that he somehow got me into the same school that he was getting ready to go to. I already didn’t like the idea of this. I hated normal school but now I was going to this school to train to become an Exorcist. Maybe I could get out of this somehow…  
“Yukio, I don’t know if I should be training to become an Exorcist. I already don’t draw my sword on my insane boyfriend so how the hell am I supposed to fight other demons? Not to mention the fact that I’m the son of Satan! Did you tell the director that too!?” I asked while my tail was all frizzed out behind me.   
“He does know that you’re the son of Satan. To be honest, he’s a demon as well. His name is Mephisto Pheles. At first he was iffy about having you at True Cross Academy, but after I explained your situation to him, he decided to take a chance on you. However, he did say to keep the whole son of Satan thing on the down low. I don’t know how many people would accept you if they found out about you. So just be careful.” He smiled a bit and patted my head.   
“It’s not like I was ever good at making ‘friends’ anyways Yukio. I probably won’t even talk to anyone. Also, you know I’m no good at school… isn’t there something else we can do?” I asked and he just glared a bit, causing me to flinch.   
“I’m sorry Rin, but there’s no other way for us to stay together. You need me to stay with you and the only way for that to happen is for you to come with me. You’re not getting out of this, brother. Now start packing your bags. We’ll be leaving tomorrow. Mephisto is picking us up.” He replied plainly.   
“But Yuki! You know this isn’t going to solve everything! You can’t watch me all the time…” I muttered softly and Yukio just sighed.   
“If I have too, I’ll entrust one of my students with you. You will never be alone.” He said quietly.   
“Wait…Student?” I asked, giving my brother a curious look.  
“Oh that’s right. I forgot to tell you. I actually became an Exorcist two years ago and now I’m a teacher at True Cross Academy. Sorry. I never got a chance to mention that.” He smiled innocently.   
“You’re one of the teachers at that school!? When the hell were you going to tell me this!?” I asked with a glare.   
“Well I was going to tell you before I left but then you went and nearly killed yourself so I forgot about everything else. My main goal was to keep you from bleeding out. You’re such an idiot sometimes Rin and that’s exactly why you’re coming with me and you’re not getting out of it. Understand?” He smiled a bit.   
“I’m not an idiot! You four eyed mole face!” I growled, only processing the fact that he had called me an idiot.   
“Shut it and go pack your bags before I do it for you.” He replied while giving me a gentle shove toward the bedroom.  
“Fine, I’ll go pack…but I’m not going to like it, little brother.” I mumbled while walking into the bedroom. I heard Yukio laugh from behind me and growled quietly. I couldn’t believe that Yukio was forcing me to go to True Cross Academy with him. I hate school all together and now I was going to be forced to train on becoming an Exorcist. Not to mention the fact that whenever Yukio can’t be around me, he’s going to send one of his students to keep an eye on me. What is he, my mom?   
I shook my head and started packing whatever was left in the room, which was mostly just my clothes and my manga collection that was way bigger than my brothers. I laughed softly while putting my stuff in the boxes. Maybe going to this school wouldn’t be so bad. It’d keep me away from Reiji and I’d still get to be around Yukio. It seemed like the day couldn’t possibly go bad. That is until my phone vibrated. I stiffed up and slowly pulled the phone from my pocket. My entire face ended up going pale when I saw Reiji’s name on my phone. I gulped a bit and slowly opened the message.   
You better come over tonight. If you don’t, I’ll come after you and your punishment will be severe.   
After reading the message, I started shaking violently. I couldn’t believe he sent me that…well actually I could believe it but I didn’t want too. I was so distracted by the message that I didn’t even hear Yukio come into the room until his voice hit my ears.   
“Rin. What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He asked as he made his way over to me. I jumped and quickly closed my phone.   
“Y-yeah, I’m fine…” I lied and Yukio just growled. He could see right past my lie. I shoved my phone in my pocket and tried to get past him quickly, but I was stopped instantly when he grabbed my wrist.  
“You’re lying, Rin.” He said flatly.   
“Hey…let me go, Yukio!” I exclaimed while trying to pull my wrist away, but Yukio wouldn’t budge. Instead he spun me around and pinned me to the wall of our room.   
“Tell me what happened. You need to start telling me when something happens so I can take care of it, Rin! That’s what brothers are for!” He growled.   
“I can’t! I don’t want you to get hurt!” I cried while struggling in his hold. He was way stronger than I ever thought he’d become. During my struggle, my phone suddenly vibrated again, causing us both to pause. Before I could even react, Yukio reached into my pocket and snatched my phone out of it. I gasped loudly and tried to reach for my phone, but he held it out of my reach. My eyes widened with worry when he started reading the messages.   
“Y-Yuki…?” I asked quietly. He glanced up at me and then back down to my phone before he crushed it in his hand. I blinked in shock and looked up at him.   
“Change of plans, Rin. We’re leaving tonight. I’ll call Mephisto and have him pick us up right away.” He said softly.   
“But Yukio…He isn’t one to mess with…” I said softly while looking at the ground.   
“Rin.” He said before he pulled me into a tight hug. “We have to leave tonight. I won’t let him get ahold of you.”   
I hugged my brother back tightly and just started to cry. I didn’t want to go to Reiji’s house tonight or ever again. If he really insisted on us leaving tonight, then I wasn’t going to fight him on it. I continued to hug him while he talked to this Mephisto guy and once he was off the phone, he pulled me over to the bed and sat down with me.   
“He’ll be here in about twenty minutes. Soon you’ll be away from that bastard and you’ll be safe again.” He said softly. I didn’t respond to him. I just held onto him tightly and cried softly. I wanted this all to be over with and if going to True Cross Academy meant getting me away from this hell, then I was all for it. I just wanted to be away from this place and…away from him.


	4. Leaving

~~Rin’s POV~~  
Yukio told me that we’d be leaving this place in about twenty minutes. We were leaving the place we had called home our entire lives. To be honest, I didn’t think I’d ever be leaving this place but it’s going to be for the best. Yukio was going to be talking me away from Reiji and hopefully I’d be away from him forever.   
I sighed quietly and leaned against my little brother, who was still holding me tightly as we sat on the bed waiting for Mephisto to show up. As we waited, I grew more nervous. I began to question what would happen if this guy didn’t get here in time. What if Reiji showed up first? What would happen then? The thought of it completely terrifies me. I don’t want Yukio getting hurt for my sake. I’m supposed to be the one who protects him. I’m the older twin, yet he seems more like the older one. He’s already way more mature than I am. He’s got a whole future ahead of him, but me…I have nothing going for me.   
Suddenly the sound of a car pulling up caught my attention. I tensed up badly but Yukio quickly calmed me down by rubbing my back. When I looked over at him, he had a very calm facial expression.   
“It’s okay Rin. It’s just Mephisto. Let’s grab your stuff and get out of here.” He said while setting me on my feet. He got up as well and helped me gather up what small possessions I had. Once we had everything we hurried out to the car. It was a car I hadn’t expected to see, a pink limousine. Just what kind of person was this Mephisto? I was about to ask Yukio before the back door suddenly swung open and a very tall man stepped out. I blinked a bit at the sight of the man and had to try not to laugh a bit. He was in the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen. He was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with a white cape attached to it, some kind of poofy white shorts with dark and light pink stripped stockings, some odd looking boots that I had never seen before, not to mention he had a white top hat on as well. Before I could even say anything, Mephisto spoke up.   
“Ah! The Okumura twins! It seems I’ve arrived right on time, if not sooner.” He said with a creepy looking smile. His gaze fell on me and his smile only widened. “You must be the older twin Yukio called about. I’ve been made aware of your situation little demon and I promise to keep it all classified. However, I’m sure your brother already told you this; you will have to attend the Cram School in order to stay. Also, make sure you keep the whole Son of Satan thing to yourself. You never know how people will react. Now, grab your things and pile into my limousine!”   
I blinked a bit and looked at my twin with a confused expression. This guy seemed way too happy and I wasn’t sure on if I could trust him or not. Yukio however just nudged me toward the car and gently pushed me into the back seat before he climbed in as well.   
“Rin, I know you’re a little freaked out but don’t worry. You can trust Mephisto. He won’t do anything to put you in any danger.” Yukio said calmly as he placed an arm around my shoulder.   
“Your love for your brother is so adorable, Yukio. He’s so lucky to have you!” Mephisto exclaimed before laughing slightly.   
“Quit being so creepy…” I muttered and Mephisto let out a sarcastic gasp.   
“I am not creepy, Mr. Okumura! I’m just very thrilled to be having you join our school. Just make sure you don’t cause any trouble now!” Mephisto winked and I just shuddered.   
The rest of the car ride consisted of Yukio and Mephisto having their own conversation while I stayed attached to my brother’s side with my headphones on my head, listening to my music. I glanced down when my phone vibrated in my hand. It reminded me that I hadn’t gotten to read the second message from Reiji. I hesitated and peeked over at Yukio, making sure he was still stuck in his own conversation. When I was sure that he was, I opened the message.   
Reiji: Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here by now. I’m going to your place to find you and when I do, I’ll make your punishment twice as severe.   
I whined quietly, but apparently not quietly enough. I managed to catch Yukio’s attention and he instantly grabbed my phone from me again. I gasped slightly but didn’t even try to fight for it. Once he was done reading the message, he sat my phone down and slid my headphones off so I could hear him.   
“When we get there, we’re changing your phone number. I want you to destroy that phone and I’ll get you a new one. Got it?” He said softly and I only nodded. I didn’t really want to destroy my current phone because I liked it, but I knew I didn’t have much of a choice.   
“Alright…After I get everything off of it, I’ll destroy it…” I said softly.   
“I’m going to be right by your side to make sure you do it too. I don’t want you trying to save it and hide it. He’ll just keep sending you threatening messages and it will only make you have anxiety attacks, which is something you really don’t need right now. Mephisto has given me the night off so I can help you settle in the place you and I will be staying in. Tomorrow you will start classes and I’ll pick out one of my students to look out for you when I can’t be around, alright?” He spoke smoothly as he explained everything. I found it really calming when he did things like that for me. I nodded slowly, showing that I understood. Mephisto suddenly cleared his throat.   
“There it is! Your new home for as long as you need! True Cross Academy!”


	5. Ryuji Surugo

~~Rin’s POV Cont. ~~  
Yukio escorted me to our dorm room where we’d be living from now on. I was relieved to be out of that damn car because Mephisto kept giving me the creeps and I just felt really uncomfortable around him. I mean, I’m sure he’s a nice guy but I still didn’t really care for him.   
When we got to our location, I was rather surprised to see a huge building in front of us that looked as if no one else was using it. I tilted my head a bit and glanced over at my brother. When he noticed my confused expression, he just chuckled.   
“You seem confused. I talked to Mephisto last night and he told me that you and I could live in this whole building. No one else ever uses it so it’s all ours. I figured that’d be best for you right now. I don’t think you’re real comfortable around people yet.” Yukio said with a simple smile on his face. I nodded slowly and followed him into the building. We headed directly toward the bedroom where the two of us would be sleeping. Inside the room, it was all fairly simple looking. It had two beds, one on each side of the room, two desks in the middle, two closets and some storage space under the beds. I smiled softly and walked over to the right side of the bedroom. Before setting anything down, I turned toward Yukio.   
“Is it alright if I take this one?” I asked, wanting to make sure Yukio didn’t mind.   
“Of course. Make yourself at home Rin. I want you to be comfortable. Once you get settled, you should get cleaned up and rest because we have to get up early tomorrow.” Yukio smiled once again before he went over to the other side of the room. After I had all my stuff organized, I went and took a really quick shower before returning to my bed and flopping down onto the mattress. Within minutes, I was passed out on my pillow with my tail curled tightly around me.   
The next morning, I awoke to someone shaking me lightly. Out of instinct I started kicking and screaming, trying to protect myself from a possible beating that might be coming my way. I only snapped out of it when I finally heard a familiar voice calling out to me.  
“Rin! Calm down! It’s just me!” The voice called. My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring into the eyes of my twin brother. Panting slightly, I sat myself up and threw my arms around Yukio’s neck while starting to sob.   
“Yuki…I’m sorry…” I said through my sobs. Yukio hugged me back tightly and ran his fingers through my hair.   
“Hey, calm down. It’s okay, Rin. I shouldn’t have scared you like that. Just try to breathe.” Yukio said in a gentle tone. After a few minutes of crying, I was finally able to calm myself down and take some deep breaths. Once I was calm, I gently pulled away from Yukio and wiped my eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed from breaking down so easily.   
“I’m sorry, Yuki… I didn’t mean to flip out like that…” I apologized again and Yukio just sighed.   
“Don’t worry about it, Rin. It isn’t your fault at all. Now come on. We have to get ready because class is going to be starting soon.” He stood himself up slowly before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet carefully.   
“Ugh…Yuki…I know you said I had to go but…I really don’t feel up to it today… I didn’t sleep real well and honestly, I’m really worried…” I said softly.   
“I’m sorry Rin but I can’t let you stay here. You have to come with me.” Yukio replied. “The day will be over with before you know it and then you can come back here and rest a little more. I’ll even help you do your homework.”  
I sighed again and started getting myself ready for the day, wishing it would be over with already. I groaned as I pulled on my white shirt and black pants. Before buttoning the shirt up, I curled my tail around myself and finished up the buttons. Once I was done with that, I grabbed the jacket I was supposed to wear and started to put the tie on, only to pause. “Um…Yuki…” I said as I turned toward him.   
“Hmm?” He asked as he turned toward me. After getting one look at me, he realized what the problem was and he chuckled softly as he walked over to me. “You have no idea how to tie a tie do you?” He asked and I just shook my head. Laughing again, Yukio quickly helped me out and gave me a gentle smile. “Now there’s just one more thing we need to do before we go.” He said as he held his hand out.   
“Oh…you mean my phone…” I said softly and Yukio nodded. I groaned a bit and grabbed my phone from the bed, only to place it in his hand.   
“I’ll be keeping this. You can have this one. It’s newer than your current phone anyways and I’ve already transferred all your music and pictures to it but that’s it. I didn’t put any phone numbers in the contacts.” He explained as he pulled a really nice looking phone from his pocket. He handed it to me, along with a blue case. I smiled softly and slipped the case onto the phone before putting it in my pocket.   
“Thank you. This will help a lot.” I said with a weak smile. Yukio returned my smile and handed me my bag with everything already packed in it.   
“Let’s get going. I put a couple of snacks in your bag in case you get hungry later in the day. After you leave my classroom, you’ll be placed with one of the students. I actually already have one picked out for you as well. I’ll introduce you after class.” Yukio suddenly grasped my hand and pulled me out of our room.   
We exited the building together and headed toward the school. Several people were staring at us as we walked together, causing me to squeeze Yukio’s hand a bit tighter. Yukio noticed that I had tensed up and started walking a bit faster, pulling me along with him.   
Once we got to the room, Yukio released my hand and led me to a seat in the front of the classroom. He motioned for me to sit down, and I did so without asking questioning him at all. There were already a couple of people in the room but they didn’t seem to acknowledge us. Yukio suddenly leaned down and whispered quietly in my ear. “You can listen to music until class starts. Just keep the volume down so you can hear me when class begins.” He pulled away and I just nodded a bit as I pulled my head phones it and quickly put them on my head.   
As the minutes passed, students began to fill the room. I didn’t really watch as most of them entered the room. The only ones I really noticed were the three that walked in front of me to get to their seats. The first one was the shortest of the three. He had glasses and was bald but he was pretty adorable and seemed like a nice, smart kid. The second one was taller than the first. He had bright pink hair that looked as if it was dyed, brown eyes that had bags under them, almost as if he didn’t get enough sleep. The third one was the one who caught my attention the most. He was tall, with tan skin. His hair was two-toned, his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown and each of his ears had piercings in them. He also seemed to have an angry expression on his face, which kind of intimidated me. As the three of them walked past me, the only one who even glanced over at me was the last one. I shuddered slightly when he looked at me and quickly looked away. I heard a slight chuckle and was about to say something but before I could, Yukio cleared his throat, signaling that class was starting. I quickly took my headphones out and put them down on my desk as Yukio started talking.   
“Good morning class. My name is Yukio Okumura and I’m going to be one of your teachers. I know you all probably expected an adult but you get me. I started training to become an exorcist at the age of seven underneath my father, Shiro Fujimoto. Two years ago I became an exorcist and now I’m here to teach all of you. Now why don’t why don’t we get started on our lesson for today.”   
As Yukio began talking, I found myself starting to zone out again which wasn’t good at all. Any time I zoned out, I began thinking about Reiji and everything he had done to me. It was enough to make my anxiety go crazy. I really didn’t want to make a scene on the first day of class but from the looks of it, I wasn’t going to be able to calm myself down. I was so out of it, I didn’t even realize I was making any kind of noise until a hand came down on my shoulder. After blinking a few times, I noticed that it was Yukio. He was looking down at me with a concerned expression but didn’t say anything directly to me.   
“Why don’t we stop here for today class? Since it’s the first day, I’ll be nice and let everyone go a few minutes early but don’t think I’ll be doing this all the time. I’m really not that nice.” Yukio said with a grin on his face. “Also, Mr. Suguro, could I speak to you for a moment please. Everyone else, have a good day.”   
I bit my lip hard as everyone else began leaving the room. I was even more embarrassed now that I was apparently making some kind of noise that was bad enough to make Yukio stop teaching. Once everyone was gone, Yukio grabbed my arm and stood me up carefully.   
“Mr. Suguro, this young man is my twin brother, Rin. I have a favor to ask of you.” Yukio said simply.   
“What is it?” A deep voice asked, sounding slightly irritated. When I looked up to see who Yuki was talking to, my entire body stiffened up. It was the guy with the two-toned hair and the scary looking face. I gulped a bit and stepped back slightly. This was the guy Yukio was talking about? I didn’t know how to react to this at all. I just hoped that my brother knew exactly what he was doing here.


	6. A Favor

~~Rin’s POV Cont. ~~  
“Well, it’s like this. My brother here has had a fairly rough time in the past year and I only just found out about it. Normally he’s not so secretive about these things. I’d go into detail but it’s his business so let him tell you when the time is right but basically I have a special extra credit assignment that is also a favor. I want you to keep my brother close by you whenever I can’t be around.” Yukio said simply. When I looked up at the man he was talking to, I could see a bit of annoyance in his eyes, almost as if this would be a chore for him to do. In a way…it kind of was a chore. If he agreed, he’d end up babysitting me while Yukio was away.   
“So you pretty much want me to babysit him while you’re away? Is that right?” He asked, using the words that I had just thought in my own mind.   
“Yes for the most part and like I said, this may be a favor but I’ll also include it in your final grade. I’m sure you can handle him, Mr. Suguro. He’s actually very quiet and will stay out of your way. He’ll probably just read his manga or something when he isn’t doing homework. Also, you can still be around your two friends. I think you’ll all get along nicely.” Yukio smiled innocently before placing a hand on my shoulder. Suguro sighed softly and placed a hand behind his head before nodding slowly, showing that he would agree to it, even if he didn’t like the idea. Yukio smiled more before he gently pushed me toward the other male. I gasped slightly and stumbled but managed to maintain my balance.   
“Is this going to be for the whole school year, sir?” Suguro asked curiously.   
“If he doesn’t start improving, then yes. I’m too afraid to leave him alone anymore but I’ll have to go on missions and everything and I can’t take him with me on those.” Yukio replied while shifting his eyes to me. “Rin. I still want you to be careful and don’t do anything stupid again. I don’t want to come home and find you like that ever again. Do you understand me?” He asked in a stern tone.   
“Y-yes…” I squeaked and looked back down to the floor while shoving my hands in my pockets.   
“Good. Now try to get acquainted. Rin, try to open up to him so he understands exactly why I’m having him do this. I know it won’t be easy but you’ll have to open up eventually. Suguro, listen to him. This is very serious. I’ve already arranged for both of you to be in the same classes. You don’t have to sit with each other or anything but still. Now off you two go. You’ll be late to your next class.” Yukio said while motioning toward the door. Suguro and I both nodded slowly before heading out the door of the classroom.   
On the other side of the door, Suguro’s two friends had been waiting for him. As he walked over to the two of them, if followed him at a small distance. When they noticed us, they instantly stopped talking and smiled a bit.   
“Hey, Bon! Who’s the little guy behind you?” The pink haired male asked with a curious look. “Did you make a new friend while talking to the teach?”   
“Shut the hell up, Shima. This is Rin. He’s our teacher’s twin brother and I’m supposed to keep an eye on him for reasons I don’t really know yet.” Bon rolled his eyes in annoyance and Shima just laughed a bit.   
“I actually think it’s nice that you’ve agreed to help Mr. Okumura out, Bon. It must be important if he personally asked you to do it.” The shorter boy said while giving a delicate smile.   
“Yeah I suppose so, Kokekomaru… Anyways, let’s get ourselves to class before we’re late…” Bon huffed a bit and started walking with his two friends. I hesitated for a minute and when Bon noticed, he glanced over his shoulder at me. “Come on. Don’t look so scared. This may be annoying but I’m not going to be an asshole to you or anything.”  
I bit my lip and followed the three of them quickly. I still just wanted to go back to my room and hide but I knew that wasn’t going to be an option until the end of the day. As we all continued to walk, my mind started going crazy again. Yukio wanted me to open up to this guy I just met. Not only that, his two friends are probably going to be around him all the time, which means I’d be opening up to them as well. I didn’t know how I felt about that. I already didn’t like thinking about what had happened before I came here with Yukio. I already knew that I was going to be a bother to these three and I’m still surprised that Bon agreed to do it…   
Bon… Was that really his name? Or was it just a nickname? Maybe that could be the first thing I get out of him. I’d be a bit more comfortable if I knew what his first name was but…I was almost too afraid to ask him. I didn’t want to get too personal if he didn’t want too. I’m already going to be with him most of the time and I know that’s annoying…he said so himself.   
Sighing softly, I ran a hand through my hair and rested it on the back of my neck. This was going to be insanely difficult but I had to try and do this. After fighting with myself for what seemed like forever, I finally decided…depending on where we go at the end of the day, I was going to try and open up to him. He deserved to know exactly why he was keeping an eye on me and maybe…just maybe in return, he’ll tell me what his first name is. That’s what I really want to know.


	7. Opening Up

~~Rin’s POV Cont. ~~  
After our last class, Shima and Konekomaru ended up having to go somewhere so it left me alone with Bon, something I was still really unsure about. Throughout the day, he had been really nice to me but at the same time, I still wasn’t sure if I could trust him. It would be easier to tell him some things now that it was just the two of us, but still.   
Once Shima and Konekomaru were gone, Bon turned toward me and gave me a slight smile. “So, where did you want to go now?” He asked, seeming a lot nicer than he was earlier.   
“Well…I’d like to go back to my dorm room… If that’s okay…” I said shyly.   
“Alright, we can go there if it’s a place where you’re most comfortable.” Bon said while starting to walk. I followed him slowly and sighed a bit.   
“I’d be more comfortable at home but…I can’t really go back there…” I replied as we headed toward my dorm room.   
“I’m guessing you’ll tell me why during this little talk we have, is that right?” He asked.   
“Well…I mean I’ll try but, everything is still so hard to even think about so it might take some time…” I huffed a bit and shook my head.   
“If you want help with this, then you’re going to need to explain as much as you can. Getting asked to do something like this out of the blue is really odd to me and normally I wouldn’t have agreed but your brother is our teacher so I felt like I had too.”  
I frowned a bit after he said that I stuffed my hands in my pocket and hunched my shoulders a bit. This really was a chore to him. Maybe if I pulled some strings I could get him out of it though. Maybe if I be good for a few months Bon can get out of it and go back to living his life. He shouldn’t have to babysit me just because Yukio asked him to; especially when he feels forced to do it.   
When we got to the building where Yukio and I were staying, we hurried inside and I led him to the bedroom. As we got closer to the room, I started to grow nervous. The last time I was alone in a room with someone who wasn’t Yukio, it ended badly for me. I tried to reassure myself that there was no way Bon would do something bad to me but then again, I tried to reassure myself that with Reiji as well and that ended very badly for me.   
Within a few minutes, we were at the door to my room. I hesitated a bit before taking a breath and opening the door. As we walked inside, I kept my guard up while I hurried over to my bed and flopped down on it. Grabbing my pillow, I got myself as comfortable as possible and waited for Bon to sit himself down as well. He ended up sitting down on the floor by my bed.   
“Alright, Rin. Tell me whatever you can and I’ll listen and try to understand it all.” He said in a fairly gentle tone.   
“I…” I hesitated again before nodding slowly. “Okay…Well…it all started happening about a year ago… I had gotten together with a guy named Reiji and at first, everything was fine but then things took a turn for the worst. He ended up teaming up with some demon or something and that’s when…really horrible things started happening.” I stopped talking so I could shove my face into the pillow I was holding in order to hold back the tears that threatened to leave my eyes.   
~~Ryuji’s POV~~  
I couldn’t help but stare that the sobbing mess that was lying on the bed. I still didn’t fully understand why I was supposed to watch this guy and honestly, I’m rather annoyed by him right now. He needed to come out and tell me exactly why I was supposed to be watching him. If he didn’t, I was going to end up telling his brother that I wasn’t going to watch him, not even for a grade. It wasn’t worth my time.   
Sighing in annoyance, I reached up and placed my hand on Rin’s shoulder, causing him to jump badly. I blinked slightly out of surprise but gave him a serious look. “You need to finish telling me what the hell’s going on here. If you don’t tell me, then I can’t help you. I’ve been nice up to this point but now I’m getting irritated. Just spit it out already.” It probably wasn’t the best way to word any of that, but I’m awful with words.   
He slowly sat himself up and wiped his blue eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. After he took a few breaths, he continued talking. “I’m sorry…I know you’re irritated…but here’s the rest of it… Basically, Reiji raped me; beat me…and just everything… He’s completely shattered my self-confidence and as a result of that…” He paused and gripped one of his jacket sleeves. He drew in a shaky breath before he slowly rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and the sleeve of the shirt underneath. I slowly glanced down at his arm and noticed that it was wrapped up tightly with bandages. I went to look at his face, only to see that he had done the same thing with the other arm. They were both bandaged up and something in my gut told me that I knew exactly why. He started to unwrap one of the bandages and I quickly held my hand out.  
“Hey… You don’t have to show me. I get it now. You’ve hurt yourself badly and now your brother is afraid to leave you alone because he’s afraid you’ll do it again. Is that about right?” I asked and he just nodded, looking a bit relieved that he didn’t have to unwrap his arm. He quickly rolled his sleeves back down and looked at me with a curious expression.   
“That’s pretty much everything… That’s why Yukio wants you to watch me. He’s afraid I’ll kill myself while he’s gone one day. He walked in on me a couple days ago and saw me lying on the bathroom floor just barely clinging to my life. I was completely done but he saved my life and brought me here, hoping that I’d be able to start a new life and make some friends. He’s also hoping that Reiji won’t find me here but…I know he’s pretty smart…” He averted his eyes and ended up looking at the floor again.   
“Hey. You don’t have to worry about that. Now that you’ve told me all of this, I feel like I can help you a bit more. If you ever feel like hurting yourself again, come find me, call me, or something. I’ll come and I’ll sit here with you until you feel better.” I said softly. A small smile had suddenly appeared on his lips. That was the first time he had smiled at all today and even though it was small, it was kind of cute. “Rin, give me your phone and I’ll put my number in it so you can reach me if we ever aren’t around each other.” I said as I held my hand out. He hesitated once again but slowly reached into his pocket and placed his phone in my hand.  
I opened up the contacts and quickly added my number in along with my name. The name that not a lot of people know. My first name, Ryuji. I closed the contacts and handed his phone back. I figured I could at least give him a first name to call me by. When he opened the contacts, I saw his smile grow a bit more. He quickly typed something and within seconds, my phone vibrated.   
“There…now you have my number as well.” He said softly. I pulled my phone out and saved his number in my contacts as well. He suddenly spoke again. “Thank you…Ryuji.”  
I felt my cheeks grow red. Hearing my first name come out of his mouth was probably cuter than a little kitten meowing. A small smile came to my lips as I glanced over at him. “You’re welcome, Rin.”


End file.
